


One Kid, Please

by HauntRavensong



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adopted Children, Child Reader, Childhood Trauma, Curses, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, How Do I Tag, Magic, Minor Character Death, Non-Sexual, Visions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-01-22 17:38:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21305960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HauntRavensong/pseuds/HauntRavensong
Summary: Bobby and Rufus both took out a small pack of kidnapping Skinwalkers, but Bobby finds someone in dire need of help. There's more to the boy than meets the eye, however.
Relationships: Bobby Singer & Reader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 21





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the absence, I have no excuse except for life being a bitch and dealing with some depression issues so I tried for some fluff in this.
> 
> Anyways, I will do my best to finish my multichapter stories. I will admit that some may be going on for longer than they should, and with one I noticed a time inconsistency so I will have to make adjustments... Ignore my rambling. >.>

This wasn't something Bobby had ever expected to find on a case, but he's glad of it. A pack of skinwalkers were kidnapping children and raised them until they became adults only to eat their hearts soon after. This was one pack he was more than happy to kill off with Rufus.

The men found the missing children from town and a few adults that were likely children from other cities. There were also decomposed bodies of those the skinwalkers killed.

"Is that everyone?" Rufus asked as he shined his flashlight around the barn.

Bobby looked around and saw something move out of the corner of his eye. There was also the slight sound of something clanking so he suspected that this was another prisoner.

"Gimme a sec." He told the hunter. "Think I found another." 

"I'll get these people back in town. Be careful, Bobby." With that Rufus left to get the found people back into town. He knows that he'll have to get the police to help him sort them out and come back to burn the bodies.

Bobby went toward the back where he heard the noise and said as gently as his gruff voice could muster. "Anyone back here? I'm with the FBI, I'm here to help."

A very scared and shaky voice of a young boy responded. It broke Bobby's heart hearing this kid speak. "I...I'm here. P-please help my momma I can't get her to wake up."

He moved without hesitation and came to a startled halt when he saw the scene. The boy couldn't be older than 7 years old and his clothes are speckled with blood while he stayed by what had to be his mother's body. The thing is that Bobby doesn't recognize this kid from any of the missing reports, or his mom.

When he got closer he noticed that the boy is sitting oddly as if trying to hide something, but what the kid next said surprised him. "Are...are you a hunter like my momma?"

Well shit...

He knealt down next to the woman and turned her enough to see that her heart had been also ripped out. Looking at the boy, he could see the helpless anger in those eyes that John had when he lost Mary. The boy knew his mom is gone and isn't coming back.

"Yeah, I'm a hunter." He then extended his hand to the boy in the hopes to make sure the skinwalkers didn't bite him. "When did you and your mom get here?"

The boy was hesitant but he accepted the offered hand, and it was then that Bobby saw the most unusual thing. The boy has a long tail. The fur on it looks longish but it's badly matted with dried blood and mud.

"I think the day before." He told Bobby, trying to hide it when he realized the man saw it. "Momma never talks to the police when she takes a case."

Now Bobby was carefully looking the boy over for wounds but aside from brusing and scratches he thankfully has no bites, although he is very curious. "Is it because of your tail?"

The boy flushed and nodded while looking down. He began to slightly shake when Bobby made him step closer, afraid that the man was going to kill him but he'd prefer that to be with his mom again. After a moment of nothing happening, he chanced a look up at the man to be met with eyes full of sympathy.

"Ya don't have to be scared of me." He assured the boy. "I'll ask ya about it later, but right now I have to clean up. I want ya to wait in my truck out there, okay?"

The boy was suspicious but he wasn't about to argue right now. "Can....can I say bye to mom first?"

"Go ahead, kid. I'll give ya some privacy." He patted the boy's shoulder before he got up and went to take care of the other bodies. This is going to be one hell of a messy cleanup.

Rufus came back not too long afterwards and helped Bobby, but Bobby did have to tell him about the woman hunter and her son. Rufus let out a few curses when he saw the woman, having known her for a while. He explained to Bobby that when she was pregnant with the boy she was hit with a curse but instead of it affecting her, it passed on to her son which is why he has a tail.

It took extra time but the men decided to give the fallen hunter a hunter's funeral. The boy, M/n, didn't say anything during the entire thing but he let his tears flow freely not caring about who saw him.

By the time that dawn was coming, M/n is finally asleep in the passenger side of Bobby's truck. He spoke with Rufus on what to do and due to his tail and knowing about the supernatural it wasn't an option for him to go to the system or an orphanage. Bobby decided that he will adopt the kid.

* * *

A few weeks after that incident, Bobby became M/n's legal guardian and the boy seemed to have adjusted a little better. M/n isn't as sulky but he knows all too well that it's likely a wall. A loss like that is almost impossible to recover from.

Bobby was actually surprised that the tail M/n has is fluffy like a Persian cat's, but is also prehensile like a monkey's. Even more surprising was the fact that M/n could use his tail to hold weapons and even use it like an extra arm. Apparently his mom got him to try to use his tail for tasks such as this so he could have something to do aside from workbooks and reading.

He could tell that M/n's mom tried everything in her power to raise this boy right despite the extra appendage, and he'll be damned if he lets this kid down.

"Bobby." M/n said out of slight frustration, a deep frown on his face. "When will my tail stop shedding? All the kids think I have a ton of guard cats hiding in the cars outside."

He chuckled and ruffled his hair. "I'd imagine when cooler weather hits, son. Most animals stop shedding during then, but just like hair they still lose some fur. If ya want, I can maybe trim it down." 

Now that he thought about it, trimming the fur will actually make hiding the tail easier too since it wouldn't pinch him when he puts the tail in the sleeve Bobby altered on the boy's pants. Yeah, that would be a good idea but it's up to M/n.

The boy thought about it for a moment and smiled up at him with a hopeful gleam in his eyes. "Yes please."

"Okay." Bobby smiled back at him. "Finish your homework first then I'll trim your tail before dinner."

With that promise, M/n went back to his science homework while his tail lazily swayed in the air behind him. He is determined to stop having shed fur stuck on his clothes now.


	2. Chapter 2

Bobby was in his office doing some research on a case for another hunter when he heard his front door open. When he went to see who it was, he was surprised to see Sam and Dean come in with John close behind them.

It wasn't often the Winchesters came over but he's happy to see them nonetheless. The boys were old enough to go hunting with their father now so it was less he got to see them, and Sam looked like he could use a break. He hoped that he and John didn't fight again.

"Hey, Bobby." John greeted the other hunter. "Mind watchin' Sam for a while?"

Oh boy, they had a fight.

He held back his sigh and replaced it with a smile. "Sure, I don't mind. This means that you guys will meet M/n when he gets in from school."

They all have him a confused look. The Winchesters haven't been around that much now so they haven't met Bobby's adopted son yet, but he is concerned of how they'll react when they see that M/n has a tail.

He told them about the hunt from where he found the boy and his mom. From the looks in their eyes, they had sympathy for a boy they haven't met yet. At least Dean and John knew the pain very well, but Sam, poor Sam doesn't remember his mom so he had mostly empathy for the kid.

John and Dean left for their case, and apparently Sam and his father actually didn't fight, Sam just wanted to have a break. John and Dean are more than capable by themselves.

* * *

It wasn't until nearly 4 pm when M/n came through the front door practically bouncing on his feet. He's always excited to let his tail out for some relief with his backside, but he stopped short of unbuttoning the back buttons of the extra sewn in sleeve when he realized that someone else was in the house.

A tall, lanky teen was sleeping on the couch and it was then that M/n began to have a headache. These headaches happened before so he knew what to expect. Intense pain that made his vision spin until he found himself in a place he didn't know.

He was in a hallway that wasn't Bobby's house at all and it was darkened because of it being night outside. M/n wasn't alone in the hallway for long, however. After a moment a baby began to cry and drew the attention of a blond woman. Likely the baby's mother. On an impulse, he followed the woman toward the baby.

With these visions M/n gets, he sees the past rather than the future but it actually helps him understand a person better, and since it's the past, he knows he can't be seen. For a while he was terrified of these visions but his mom always comforted him and told him that it may actually be a gift.

Pfft, sometimes it's a curse because there are things he wished he had never seen as a 7 year old when these visions happen with adults.

He shuddered, but was shocked when he went inside the baby's room. There was a tall and looming man standing over the baby's crib who looked at the woman with murderous, almost glowing yellow eyes. M/n noticed a small wound on the arm but didn't know what to make of it.

When his eyes went to you they widened as if there was a slight surprise. Realization hit M/n when saw that the man was indeed looking right at him but couldn't do anything to the boy. This told M/n that the man is likely a demon, a creature he was told to avoid at all costs.

Seeing the demon's eyes stare at him made the boy back up, but as the demon raised his hand sending the woman to the ceiling, M/n was suddenly out of the vision using the back of the couch as a crutch. His chest heaved with heavy labored breaths and sweat was pouring from his forehead as he took in the familiar surroundings of Bobby's house.

The lanky teen was still asleep on the couch and Bobby was likely in his office so M/n decided to just leave his backpack by the door and left to the garage outside. After his visions, he likes to tinker with the old engines and learn how to put them together. He knows he might have to tell Bobby about these, but there has never been a need to.

This was the most harrowing vision of the past M/n has had, and for once he was scared of them.

* * *

Bobby came out and furrowed his brows when he saw the time. It's now 5:32 pm, an hour and a half after M/n usual time home. His frown became a little deeper when he saw the boy's backpack by the door, but wasn't surprised. 

If he saw Sam, then he maybe just turned and went to the garage. Bobby noticed that the boy loved tinkering so he allows the kid to explore as long as he's careful.

Sam was up by now but hadn't noticed anything.

Slightly concerned, he went outside to the garage to see M/n taking apart small parts while his tail was absently grabbing the tools he needed by feeling their shape.

The fur on the tail is shorter now, but Bobby will definitely ask a professional groomer to trim that damn fur. It wasn't as fine as actual cat's fur but it was just so poofy and soft. He didn't think that he would ever have a hard time with trimming.

"Hey, son." Bobby startled the kid. "Been waitin' for ya. Everythin' okay?"

M/n turned around and gave him a sad smile. "Yeah, just been thinking. And hiding." He added the last part quietly making Bobby chuckle.

"Well, he's not gonna bite." Bobby came over and looked at the scattered parts. His brows furrowed more when he realized that M/n was actually trying to build something, but it was too small to be an engine of any kind. "Whatcha workin' on?"

"I'm trying to make rock salt grenades." M/n replied casually. "But it's not working out so good."

This wasn't the first time M/n has tried to make weapons, but now it was kind of worrying him. Most 7 year old boys love climbing trees, sports, cars, etc. But he guessed that being raised as a hunter changes most boys.

"It's gettin' close to dinner time. C'mon." Bobby lifted the small boy with ease, earning a startled giggle from him and the tail slightly fluffing out.

He took the boy inside and was met with the widened hazel eyes of Sam's when the teen saw the swaying appendage.

"Sam, this is M/n, M/n, this is Sam Winchester." Bobby then explained to the boy. "His older brother and dad are on a hunt so he'll be stayin' with us a while. Are ya gonna be nice to him?"

There was a mischievous glint to M/n's eyes but he still smiled a little sadly to Sam. "I won't be mean to him if he promises to not pull my tail."

"Uh..." The teen was taken off guard by this. "I won't pull it. That's rather cruel, but...how do you have a tail?"

Bobby was always a little hesitant talking about that story Rufus told him, but M/n didn't seem to mind if the exited "Oh!" was anything to go by. He then left to the kitchen to make some dinner while M/n began to explain the witch hunt his mom was on while pregnant.

He thought M/n would be too scared to talk, but as long as someone he knows is around, the boy has no problem talking to people he doesn't know.

"Sam, how old are you?" M/n asked him while just doing his homework now.

"I'm 15."

M/n looked up in shock from his essay. "Holy dang, you're tall as heck." Then he said something without realizing it while he looked back down to write more, and even Bobby heard it as he walked in. "I'm only 7. Oh, I'm sorry about your momma, Sam. She seemed like a nice lady."

Sam's eyes widened a tad. He hasn't mentioned his mother at all, but he didn't really know her since he was just a baby. Out of his own curiosity he decided to test something after Bobby gave them their plates of food.

"I think she was, but I hated how she died."

Bobby instantly knew what the teen was doing but he'd be lying if he said that he wasn't curious about how the boy knew about Mary's death.

M/n visibly shuddered and talked without thinking. He became terrified thinking back to his vision. "Those eyes...."

Both of them stiffened in their spots when he said that. Something is definitely going on with the kid, who now looked at them with a tilt. "Why are you two staring at me like that?"

When it dawned on him of what he said, it mostly showed with his tail since it began to floof out again and widened eyes.

"M/n, ya got some explainin' to do." Bobby's voice was gruff but gentle, not wanting to scare him. If the kid knew something then they need to know or at least figure out how the kid knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The nature of the visions is based off of the Echo power for Warriors of Light in Final Fantasy XIV. I think seeing parts of the past is a tad more interesting than the future.


	3. Chapter 3

Bobby stared at his son for a while after hearing what was said. It really surprised him because this is the first time that the boy met Sam and yet knew how Mary died. Not just the fact that she died, but also knew that the assailant had yellow eyes.

Only he, John and his boys knew about that detail.

While Bobby wanted to know right away of how his son knew this, he waited for John and Dean to come back from their hunt. 

The boy is nervous with how his tail curled around his waist and how he was avoiding all eye contact now. He even avoided it with Sam, who right now was just trying to get him to relax.

With a sigh, he sat down next to them, "Son, I ain't mad. Neither of us are but it is odd you know this. We're not gonna make you talk now but we do need to have a talk, okay?" When the boy nodded, Bobby kissed the top of his head. "Finish dinner and then get ready for bed, okay?"

"Yes, sir." 

Bobby smiled and then gently smoothed his hand over the tail, making the appendage twitch and suddenly fluff up. The boy let out a snort since it was a ticklish sensation.

The boys finished up their dinner and it was time that the youngest had to go to bed. He actually pouted since he wanted to actually talk with Sam, but the teen assured him that they would talk tomorrow.

It's the weekend so that means no school!

Once the boy was settled in, Sam went back downstairs and sat across from Bobby. Their questions will have to wait, but he had some of his own for Bobby.

"Does... did his mom know ours?"

Bobby took a drink from his beer before answering, "No. She mainly was a loner and helped us from time to time. Her name was Vicky, and as far as I know, she hasn't ever met Mary or John."

Well... Bobby had a point. John hasn't worked with another hunter in a long time, let alone a woman.

"What about his dad?"

At that Bobby paled and leaned back. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to answer that. "His dad was a hunter also, but she told me he became possessed by a demon shortly after she had given birth to him. She managed to get away."

"Oh..." he just had no clue what to say.

Well, hopefully they'll learn something new about the kid.

* * *

The next day, Sam and M/n had been playing various games (in which M/n cheated by using his tail to tag Sam) and even explored the garage.

Inside the boy showed his inventions to Sam, explaining what each one was for and how he envisioned for them to work properly. It actually fascinated Sam in how this kid was resourceful, but also troubled that most of the inventions were weapons.

By the time evening had come, Dean and John walked in the front door. Sam was laying on the floor utterly exhausted because of all the games M/n had planned. How the kid had so much energy was beyond him.

Dean walked over and looked down at his little brother with a smirk, "What's gotten you worn out?"

As if on cue, M/n walked out of the kitchen with a glass of lemonade, tail up and curled at the end like a monkey and swaying to and fro. "Sam, dad made some lemonade and I got you a-"

He stopped mid sentence when he saw John and Dean. His eyes were widened comically since his tail was out. No one is supposed to see his tail! The men just stared at it and not knowing what else to do, the boy turned and dashed off the other way back into the kitchen.

"Was that...?" Dean asked Sam, who was now up.

Bobby then came out with the kid hiding behind his legs, "John, Dean, this is my son, M/n. The one I told you about. It's okay, M/n, they ain't gonna bite."

The boy peeked out from behind Bobby's legs and looked at them. Unbeknownst to the boy, his tail curled around one of Bobby's legs to feel more secure. The two men had gentle smiles on their faces so that helped in keeping M/n a little calmer.

"Hi," Dean crouched down to be eye level with him. "I'm Dean, the fun brother."

"H..hi." The boy answered back and shyly moved from behind Bobby.

"So how was the hunt?" Sam suddenly asked. He wanted to try and keep it rather casual before Bobby tells them that they all need to talk to the kid. Hopefully small talk will keep him in a more relaxed mood.

"A couple of wolves." John huffed as he dropped his bag. "Took care of them easily enough. Bobby, what is it that you wanted to talk about?"

....so much for keeping it casual. 

Sam could see that the boy was for now out of the loop. Maybe it was because of how hard he played earlier... That thought was interrupted whenever Bobby gestured towards the living room.

He explained the interaction between the boy and Sam last night, and how his son knew about Mary's death. Worded differently of course, but this talk couldn't be ignored. 

As Bobby told John and Dean what happened, M/n himself wanted to sink into the couch. His visions were something he was always nervous when it came to talking about them, even back when his mom was alive. She at least tried to calm him down and comfort him if they were particularly bad. Part of his hesitation is because he just doesn't know how others would react.

Dean and John looked skeptical with the whole thing so John decided to test him, "M/n, what were the color of the eyes of the man?"

His tail now curled itself around his middle again, a clear nervous tick of his. "They're yellow but an ugly yellow. His shadow was tall too."

The color of John's face drained and his jaw clenched, but said nothing further. This is where Bobby picked up, "Son, how do you know about what happened?"

"I saw it," he replied, looking Bobby right in his eyes. "I sometimes see things that happened already. This one happened when I saw Sam asleep on the couch after school."

"Does this happen a lot?" Bobby asked.

The boy shook his head, "No. It's weird when it happens, but it hurts my head. When it does, it's like I'm actually there but I can't do anything. Sometimes I'm myself but most of the time I see it as someone else. Momma... momma helped to make it not hurt so much."

He was quivering by the time he had finished, but Bobby easily scooped him up and hugged him tightly, refusing to let go. The man knew that he couldn't kick himself for not knowing this, but damn hearing this had made him feel so terrible.

God only knows what the poor boy had to suffer through with memories of someone else's past.

"Thank you, M/n," John was suddenly by them. "I know this might've not been easy to talk about, kiddo, but... I'm sorry you had to witness that."

The boy looked behind him so he could see Sam. It was as if the kid could read minds too with what he said to the teen, "It's not your fault, Sam. This was something I would've seen from your dad or brother if not from you. It just happens."

That made Sam feel a little better but not completely. In a way he feels a little frustrated because this 7 year old now knows what exactly happened, but not himself. He knows he can't blame the kid since whatever these visions are happen at random with a random person.

John had went upstairs shortly afterward, a little spooked by the kid. And not just that damn tail.

Sam, Dean and M/n stayed in the living room for a while longer. Mostly because Dean wanted to see the kid's tail. He even showed Dean how easily he can pick up some items with it, and he could actually feel the muscle in that appendage. It's a strong tail in spite of its flexibility.

It's also very soft. Not that Dean will ever say that out loud, he has to think about his masculinity for goodness sake!


End file.
